Älä itke
by 18swan27
Summary: Naruto on kaatunut sodassa, mutta kuinka Hinata tähän reagoi... Angst varoitus ja Sakuran mollaamista.  Itsellä ei ole mitään Sakuraa vastaan, mutta Hinatalla nyt on


Nimi: Älä itke...

Author: Heheeh, minäpä minä! Moon-sama! :D

Disclaimer: yes, yes, Naruto is not mine... Dx

Summary: Naruto on kaatunut taistelussa, joten miten käy Hinatan?

A/N: Sain ajatuksen kello kaksi aamuyöllä... :s Rupesi ahdistamaan jo koko ajatus, joten päätin kirjoittaa sen sanoiksi.

-X-

**Älä itke...**

Päivä oli ollut pitkä... niin pitkä, etten edes jaksanut enää edes ajatella koska oli yö ja koska aamu. Ja päivä oli vain pitenemässä.

Se ei ollut ainoastaan minulle pitkä, se oli tuhansien ja tuhansien kyläläisten ja shinobien ikuinen pimeys. Päivä ei koskaan vaihtunut, aurinko ei noussut... ei enää.

Kaikkialla mihin katsoin, oli verta. Kaikki mitä kuulin, oli itkua. Kaikki mitä ajattelin, olit sinä... kuolleena. Ja kaikki mitä tunsin... oli sinun viileä poskesi käteni alla. En pystynyt enää liikuttamaan sitä siitä pois. Se oli liian vaikeaa, se ei liikkunut - en saanut hallittua sitä. Mutta tarvitsiko minun edes? Tarvitsiko tästä liikkua, kun kaikki mitä halusin, oli olla sinun sylissäsi, sinun tuoksusi ulottuvilla, sinun hymysi edessä. Muistin vieläkin, kuinka hymyilit minulle... aivan kuin se olisi ollut eilen...

Se oli eilen.

Jokin repi sydäntäni pahasti, jokin yritti viedä tajuntani. Mutta en antanut. En tahtonut lähteä pois luotasi! Sillä jos nyt irrottaisin sinusta, en enää koskaan voisi tavoittaa sinua... Naruto-kun!

Räpyttelin silmiäni, tunsin niiden polttelevan. Tiesin, että tahdoin itkeä, mutta jos itkisin, se olisi kuin olisin hyväksynyt sen, että sinä... olit kuollut. Rakas Narutoni olisi kuollut. Se ei voinut olla niin... sinä pelleilit, eikö niin? Pian sinä taas ponnahtaisit kovalta maalta ylös naurahtaen ja sanoen: "Kunhan pilailin, Hinata!"

Niin, niin sen täytyi olla. Ei ollut siis syytä itkeä.

Katsoin kuinka siniset silmäsi tuijottivat tyhjinä suoraan taivaalle - kuin yrittäen tavoittaa jotakin. Tähtiäkö etsit, Narutoni? Vaiko valkenevaa aurinkoa? Puhtaan sinistä taivasta? Yhtä puhdasta kuin silmäsikin...

Hymyilin hivenen.

Et sinä poissa voinut olla. Miksi siis kaikki muut itkivät ympärilläsi? Miksi he olivat niin masentuneita? Miksi Sakura-san huusi kuin maailma olisi tuhoutunut; kuin sinä olisit kuollut? Naurahdin ääneen, mutta tunsin myös suuttuvani. Ei mitään kunnioitusta sankaria kohtaan. Kuinka se nainen kehtasi!

"Narutooooo..." toinen valitti kovaan ääneen. Katsoin kuinka pinkit hiukset katosivat Sain lempeään syleilyyn, samalla kun hänkin yritti pidätellä kyyneliään. Kukaan ei huomannut minua. Kukaan ei huomannut kuinka Naruto etsi jotakin! Kukaan ei auttanut! Kaikki katsoivat vain Sakuraa, kuinka hän itki, kuinka hän huusi, kuinka hän muka olisi tässä uhri!

Tuo nainen oli ärsyttävä!

Pääni tuntui räjähtävän. Kävin kaiken läpi vielä uudelleen. Kuinka kaaduit, jäit siihen, kuinka sota vihdoinkin loppui, mutta jätti jälkeensä tuhon ja katoamattoman tuskan. Ja sitten vielä tuo narttu... nuo kaikki, jotka kohtelivat Naruto-kunia kuin kuollutta. Hän... hän ei ollut kuollut. Ei ollut kuollut! EI OLLUT!

"Pidä pääsi kiinni!" huusin niin lujaa kuin pystyin. Kaikki vaimenivat. Hymyilin sadistisesti. Odotahan vain, Naruto-kun. Odota, kultani...

Jokainen pää oli kääntynyt minuun. Jokainen niistä oli surun täyttämät, mutta nyt niistä heijasti myös pelko ja epäusko. He kaikki katsoivat minua. Säälien, rauhoitellen, pahoitellen... peläten! Miksi? MIKSI! EI HÄN OLLUT KUOLLUT!

"Miksi te kaikki itkette kuin kuolinvuoteella?" kysyin tuskissani. Yllättäen kaikki tuntui ahdistavalta. Maa, taivas ja jopa puutkin tuntuivat huutavan suruaan. Ne kaikki itkivät Narutoa. Mutta minä en aikonut niin tehdä. "Katsokaa nyt, ei hän ole kuollut."

Jokainen katsoi yhä vain minua. Aloin hermostua, mikseivät he katsoneet Narutoa? Auttaneet hänet ylös tuolta kovalta maalta. Tunsin kuinka hengitykseni muuttui raskaammaksi. Hapenotto oli yllättäen vaikeaa. Tuskahiki valui alas otsaani, mutta en aikonut jättää Narutoa. En, en ja vielä kerran en! En niin kauan kuin olin Hyuuga ja Naruton rakastaja.

"Miksi te ette katso?" kysyin hädissäni. Kaikki tuntuivat nyt tulevan lähemmäs syyttäen. "Katsokaa nyt!" Peräännyin askeleen. "Mikä teitä vaivaa!"

"Hinata-san..." sanoi hento ääni. Se oli Sakura. Hän oli noussut ylös samalle tasolle kuin minä, ja katsoi minua nyt anoen ja säälien. Säälien!

"Älä katsoi noin! Älä tule tänne! Auta Narutoa, auta häntä!"

Sakura pudisti pinkkiä päätään lempeästi ja puri tuskastuneena huultaan. "Olen pahoillani, Hinata-san... häntä ei voi enää auttaa." Sitten hän ratkesi taas tahtomattaankin kyyneliin. Minua ärsytti. Miksei muka voinut. Oliko hän niin voimaton, ettei saanut nuorta poikaa ylös maasta?

"Miten niin ei voi?" kysyin puoliksi huutaen. Yllättäen en enää pystynyt hallitsemaan mieltäni. Se kävi kuin ylikierroksilla, kerraten kaikkea mitä tämä pitkä päivä oli tuonut mukanaan. Surua, voiton riemua, tuhoa, kyyneleitä... Ei, mikään niistä ei ollut totta.

"Hi-hina-ta..." tyttö takelsi kyyneliensä lävitse ja putosi polvilleen maahan jalkojeni juureen. Katsoin häntä alas, halveksuen. Mitä hän siinä itki? Ei hänellä ollut syytä. Hänen piti auttaa. Katsoin kuinka Lee juoksi nopeasti tytön luo ja laski kevyesti kätensä hänen olkapäilleen.

"Auta, auta häntä", anelin, mutta en suostunut itkemään. Ei ollut aihetta. "Auta Naruto-kunia. Hän yrittää tavoittaa jotain, mutta ei saa sitä. Auttakaa hänet ylös."

Kukaan ei puhunut. Kaikki olivat niin järkyttyneitä. Kakashi nousi ylös nuoren pojan vierestä, joka makasi yhä vain elottomana ja asteli luokseni. Hän laski kätensä olkapäälleni ja katsoi minua ainoalla näkyvällä silmällään. En pitänyt siitä katseesta. Taas surua...

"Hinata, ehkä sinun olisi parempi levätä..." mies sanoi rauhallisesti, mutta en kuunnellut. Karistin hänen kätensä pois ja peräännyin harppauksella, kunnes kaaduin suoraan maahan. Käteni alkoi vuotaa verta, mutta en välittänyt. Se ei oikeastaan tuntunut missään. Ei kaiken sen sodan jälkeen...

"Ei ole aikaa", sanoin tuskaisena. En kestänyt enää. Kaikki tunuti kamalalta. Henki ei kulkenut, en saanut henkeä. Yritin haukata happea, mutta se tuntui jäävän jonnekkin kurkun seudulle. Kaikki äänet alkoivat kaikota pikkuhiljaa kauemmaksi ja kauemmaksi. Kaikki oli niin sekavaa.

"Hän sai kohtauksen!"

"Tsunade-sama!"

"Hinata, yritä kestää!"

"Hänet on vietävä sairaalaan heti!"

Sairaalaan... ei ollut hätää, Narutohan oli kanssani. Minä autan Naruto-kunia, jos kukaan muu ei pystynyt. Minä haen samaa unelmaa kuin hän, aion tavoitella tähtiä. Minä autan, Naruto-kun... älä... itke...


End file.
